ERASE UNA VEZ
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: Pudo haber evitado que las cosas se dieran como se habían dado. Pudo haberle negado la entrada a su habitación. Pudo haber evitado que la conversación se desviara del tema principal, para centrarse en ambos. Pudo haber evitado que él le confesara sus sentimientos por ella. Y ella pudo haber evitado besarlo en respuesta. One-shot.


Realmente, aun sabiendo la verdad de su relación desde un principio, siempre supo que cuando esta llegara a su fin, lloraría mucho. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que sería ella la que terminara su noviazgo, y menos por culpa de Neji.

Bueno, tampoco había sido tanta, tanta culpa de Neji, ella había tenido mucho que ver en todo lo que había pasado. Es decir, ella pudo haber evitado que las cosas se dieran como se habían dado. Pudo haberle negado la entrada a su habitación en el hotel cuando éste entro a conversar con ella. Pudo haber evitado que la conversación se desviara del tema principal, para centrarse en ambos. Pudo haber evitado que él le confesara sus sentimientos por ella. Y ella pudo haber evitado besarlo en respuesta. Y así sucesivamente, pudo evitar que él le sacara la blusa, que le desabrochara el sostén. Pudo haber evitado desnudarlo. Y que todo lo que sentían uno por el otro, y que durante tanto tiempo había estado oculto, y hasta cierto punto, sujeto en un rincón de sus seres, colapsara hasta el grado de unirse de la manera mas física posible.

Suspiró abrumada por los recuerdos de esa primera noche en la que estuvieron juntos. No era algo que debía recordar cuando terminaba con su novio. Al que le había sido infiel durante su ultima misión. Con su compañero de equipo y amigo de la infancia.

Trató de centrar sus pensamientos en la situación frente a ella. Un muy desconcertado chico, de hermosos ojos grises la veía como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estomago.

Tenten de verdad quería que todo eso acabara rápido. Se sentía muy mal por romper con Jen, error, con el príncipe Jen; ahora que nada los unía, ella debía dirigirse a él como lo que era. El próximo Señor Feudal del país. Quería salir corriendo de ahí y para ser franca consigo misma, también quería ir corriendo a donde Neji. Se sentía como una zorra.

Tratando de amortiguar la situación, le dio un trago a su copa de vino.

Si de ser realmente sincera consigo misma, no le gustaba ese lugar. Ese elegante restaurante a las afueras de Konoha, que estaba muy oscuro y con muchas tonalidades rojas. Grandes candelabros colgaban del techo y había una muy aburrida banda tocando música igual de aburrida. Además, la comida era muy desabrida. Eso si, el vino era delicioso y probablemente lo que más extrañaría de ese lugar al que Jen, el Príncipe Jen, le fascinaba llevarla cuando estaba en la aldea.

La primera vez que habían ido ella se había sorprendido mucho. Él había sido muy honesto con ella desde el principio. Como futuro Señor Feudal, él estaba comprometido a casarse con una mujer acorde a su posición. Sin embargo, el flechazo en ambos fue tan intenso desde que cruzaron palabra por primera vez, que no pudo evitar decir que si cuando él la invitó a cenar. Aunque nunca espero que fuera a un lugar como ése, donde la crema y nata de la Hoja se reunía después de un largo día de ser ricos y dar órdenes en sus enormes mansiones. Un lugar donde ambos podían ser vistos. Ella, una simple kunoichi, y él, el futuro líder de la nación.

Se habían conocido durante una misión. Ella y su equipo: Neji, Lee y Shikamaru, eran los encargados de escoltarlo después de una reunión con el Hokage Kakashi. Y casi desde el principio él había coqueteado con ella. Le había pedido subir con él al carruaje real, y cuando esta se negó, él bajo a caminar a su lado, ante el desapruebo de todos. Sin embargo, si algo tenia el príncipe era que era aguerrido y voluntarioso. Y a ella le encantaba él. Y le encantó aun mas, cuando, una semana después de finalizar la misión, él la sorprendió en la puerta de su departamento. Lo que pasó después era historia, o como Ino decía: un hermoso cuento de hadas moderno.

Claro que Tenten sabía que aquello no era algo formal ni duradero. Él lo había dejado claro. Pero también había dejado en claro que ella le gustaba, y mucho, y que la iba a acosar de tantas formas diferentes si le daba un no por respuesta, ya que había notado que ella no era indiferente a sus encantos. ¡¿Y cómo serlo?! Si era tan dulce y encantador. Así fue como juntos emprendieron un romance que al principio se auguraba, terminaría pronto; pero que se extendió por dos largos años.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Tenten pudiera decir que estaba enamorada del atractivo príncipe, el fantasma de la prometida y ese matrimonio arreglado siempre le había puesto a su relación ese toque de etérea temporalidad.

Y dado que el príncipe estaba pronto a cumplir 22 años, edad limite para contraer nupcias, ella sentía que el momento de ponerle fin a todo estaba muy, muy cerca. Y si realmente, muy realmente era sincera consigo, Neji era el gran amor de su vida. Se había resignado a creer que él no sentía nada por ella mas que una simple amistad, era por eso que ella había aceptado salir, no solo con el príncipe, si no con varios otros chicos mas.

Así que cuando Neji le pidió permiso para pasar a su habitación en ese hotel, en esa aldea lejana, ella lo permitió. Cuando la conversación se tornó mas personal, ella lo permitió. Cuando él le confesó, que nunca habría ninguna otra mujer para él que ella, lo permitió. Y mas que eso. Lo besó lo desnudó y le demostró que tanto lo amaba.

Volvió a darle un trago al vino, al sentirse sonrojada por el mero recuerdo de esa noche. Era hora de aterrizar, se dijo, devolviéndole la mirada a Jen. Que seguía observándola perplejo.

—Lo siento mucho, Jen. —Le dijo tristemente. De verdad lo sentía. Él era grandioso, pero no había futuro entre ellos. Y aún si existiera uno, lo que sentía por Neji no era comparable.

—¿Porqué? —Preguntó por fin.

—Jen, tarde o temprano teníamos que llegar a esto. —Le dijo en voz baja —Te tienes que casar pronto.

—¿Es por alguien más?

—Si. -Respondió en un hilo de voz.

—Es Neji, ¿verdad?

—Si

—¿Lo amas?

—Si.

—Si es así, con todo el dolor de mi corazón voy a tener que dejarte ir. —Le dijo, y ella pudo notar sus hermosos ojos grises llenarse de lágrimas. Eso la iba a matar.

—Jen…

—Gracias por todo, Tenten.

Aunque una parte de ella quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo era una mentira. Otra parte de ella, la dominante, aceptó las gracias y se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse, no sin antes depositarle un casto beso en los labios.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —Le preguntó él.

—Lo sé. —Le contestó ella antes de salir del restaurante al que estaba segura nunca más iba a volver.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Pese a que estaba enojado en ese preciso momento con Tenten por ir a cenar con su novio, Neji no podía evitar extrañarla. Habían pasado la ultima semana juntos, no podía evitarlo.

Una nueva ola de celos se apoderó de él cuando imaginó lo que ella debía estar haciendo en ese momento.

Tenten le había dicho que tenia que ir a ver al príncipe para hablar con él, y terminar de una vez todo. Sin embargo, Neji no esperaba que dicha reunión seria en ese estúpido y romántico restaurante a las afueras de Konoha, donde todos los ricos y poderosos de la aldea llevaban a cenar a sus conquistas. A Tenten ni siquiera le gustaba ese tipo de ambiente. Ella era una chica de gustos bastantes sencillos. Aun así, el gusanito de los celos había entrado a comer su cerebro, y cuando, curiosamente, los vio pasar por el parque tomados de la mano, no pudo evitar sentirse a rabiar. Mas porque ella lucia increíblemente preciosa en ese hermoso vestido de noche.

Se dijo a si mismo que si ella lo volviera a buscar, tomaría los pedazos de su orgullo y le diría que se fuera y se olvidara de él. Tal vez ella era feliz así, con un sujeto como ése a su lado. Que la llevara a cenar a restaurantes caros en donde ella pudiera lucir un hermoso vestido. Esas eran cosas que él no podría darle. Principalmente porque desde que renunció al apellido Hyuga se las había visto bastante pesadas, el dinero que ganaba como ANBU apenas le alcanzaba para pagar ese pequeño y algo incomodo departamento en el que ahora vivía, y para medio comer. Realmente no sabia como era que Naruto, Lee y Tenten que eran huérfanos podían vivir holgadamente.

Sabia que eran cuestiones de organizar mejor su dinero y dejar de comprar cosas innecesarias, pero, a decir verdad, como una persona que siempre lo había tenido todo, no sabia cuales eran las cosas que se podrían llegar a considerar innecesarias.

Esa ultima semana había estado viviendo con Tenten en su sorprendentemente mas grande que el suyo, departamento. Así que técnicamente se había ahorrado una cifra considerable de dinero en luz, agua y comida. Lo cual lo hacia sentir como un verdadero parásito. Ella le había dicho que no se preocupara, que poco a poco se iba a ir acostumbrando a vivir libremente con poco. Sin embargo, él añoraba todas las noches que ese pronto llegara rápido.

Su corazón latió un poco mas fuerte ante el mero pensamiento de Tenten.

La amaba, apenas unos cuantos días atrás se había armado de valor para confesárselo, y ella le había correspondido. Había pasado la mejor semana de su vida a su lado y ahora ella estaba cenando con su muy atractivo y poderoso novio, príncipe, por cierto.

Era casi imposible no sentir celos.

Suspiro refugiándose en la soledad de su diminuto departamento, mientras trataba de concentrarse en el libro que supuestamente leía.

El no era, ni de cerca, alguien que se pudiera comparar con el dichoso príncipe ese. Hasta Temari le había dicho en cierta ocasión, que el adorable príncipe Jen había dejado la brecha muy alta para quien sea que quisiera salir con Tenten en algún futuro. Era rico y poderoso, algo que Neji ya no era; después de renunciar al clan, estos le habían quitado gran parte de sus poderes sobre el Byakugan. Era agradable y social, algo que Neji jamás sería. Era amigable con todos y los amigos de ella lo querían. Estaba de mas decir que los únicos amigos de Neji tenía eran Lee y Tenten. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado siquiera que Tenten lo iba a preferir a él?

Y si así fuera, ¿Qué iba a decir la gente? Quizás Tenten había hecho bien saliendo con su novio hoy. Quizás esa era la vida que ella quería. Y él no tenía nada que ver ahí más, por mucho que le doliera.

Sin embargo, toda duda desapareció cuando la vio entrar por la puerta principal del departamento. Vestida todavía con ese lindo vestido de fiesta, maquillada discreta, pero elegantemente y con su hermoso pelo suelto.

—Neji, no puedes dejar la puerta de tu casa abierta. Alguien puede entrar a robar cuando no te des cuenta -Lo reprendió.

Neji, por su parte, se puso de pie y la alcanzó en un abrazo.

Pese a que durante ese corto tiempo que llevaban juntos, Neji le había demostrado ser todo lo contrario a una persona fría y sin sentimientos, ella aún no lograba acostumbrarse a los abrazos y besos esporádicos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Pensé que no vendrías. Que lo habías pensado mejor y que habías decidido que yo no era lo mejor para ti. Que te ibas a quedar con él.

—Pero si te dije que iba a ir con él pata terminar —Le contesto sonriendo contra su pecho.

—Sí, pero se veían muy felices cuando los vi en el parque.

—¿Estoy detectando celos?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! La mujer de mi vida salió a cenar con el hombre de su vida.

—El hombre de mi vida eres tu, dramático. Y ya te dije que fui a terminar con él. —Se separó de él un poco para poder besarlo. —Y ya esta hecho. Podemos esta juntos libremente.

—¿Segura?

—Si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debía ser honesta, el departamento de Neji era horriblemente incómodo. Pero era para lo único que le alcazaba. Bueno, para lo único que le alcanzaba en esa zona de la aldea. Estaba segura de que si buscaba bien en algún otro lado encontraría un lugar mas grande y cómodo. Neji aún no sabía como organizar sus finanzas, y ella y Lee habían tratado de ayudarlo poco a poco. Al momento solo habían logrado que Neji dejara de hacer sus compras de despensa en un supermercado de menor categoría al que estaba acostumbrado.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando esa mañana se cayó de la minúscula cama y molesta, le sugirió cortésmente a Neji que mejor fueran a desayunar a su departamento. Y Neji, un poco incómodo aceptó.

Después de desayunar se sentaron a analizar la situación de Neji, que estaba seguro de ser el ANBU peor pagado de la historia. No se explicaba como había compañeros suyos que pudieran mantener una familia completa con su miserable sueldo. Tenten por su parte trato de explicarle que su sueldo no era nada miserable, y que incluso era mucho mayor al suyo y ella no sufría como él para que llegara el día de paga.

Volvió a reír ante la sorpresa de Neji. Que seguía sin poder entender como es que eso podría ser posible.

Fue en ese momento que la Lee entró por la puerta, con la confianza de alguien que venía haciendo eso desde hacía años. Cuando notó la presencia de Neji en el departamento, se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¡Hey, Lee! —Saludo Tenten un poco incomoda.

Pese a haber terminada oficialmente con Jen, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza como reaccionarían sus amigos ante esa noticia, o ante la noticia de que ahora estaba con Neji, o la noticia de que había dejado a Jen por Neji. Trató de verse natural. A fin de cuentas, y pese a lo mucho que amaba a sus amigos, esa era su vida, y se sentía plena con sus decisiones.

—¡Hola, Tenten! Neji, es bueno verte.

—Hola, Lee

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Preguntó Tenten, tratado de sonar neutral.

—No, de hecho, vengo a contarte algo importante—dijo a la vez que tomaba asiento junto a sus amigos, en el sillón de la sala de Tenten.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno, veras, esta mañana salí a entrenar un rato con Naruto y Sasuke, que quieren perfeccionar sus movimientos de Taijutsu. Después de entrenar fuimos a comer algo, y en el centro de la ciudad en uno de esos bares a los que luego van Guy-sensei y Kakashi-sama, estaba el Príncipe Jen, un poco pasado de copas.

—¿Qué? —Tenten simplemente no se podía creer eso.

Jen casi nunca estaba solo, había siempre dos o tres escoltas que siempre lo acompañaban a todas partes, para evitar contratar a Ninjas para protección y también para evitar que cometiera actos que dañaran su imagen como futuro gobernante. Si Jen estaba borracho por ahí era algo sumamente peligroso y problemático.

—Se que es casi imposible de creer. —Continuó Lee —Pero es cierto. De hecho, Naruto y yo lo queríamos llevar a la torre del Hokage pero el príncipe se negó rotundamente. Sasuke dijo que podría ser algo tedioso y contraproducente llevarlo ante el Hokage por lo que lo llevamos a la mansión Uchiha. No sabemos a quien llamar, ni a quien acudir. La única persona que lo conoce cono tal eres tú. Por eso…

—Será mejor que vayas. —Dijo Neji, de quien, por un momento Tenten se había olvidado.

Él la veía un poco incomodo y algo molesto. Pero en el fondo tenía razón. Debía ir.

Lee los vio a ambos y pareció entender un poco la situación. No dijo más, sólo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta ante la mirada de sus mejores amigos.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó y ambos, Neji y Tenten lo siguieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El territorio de los extintos Uchiha era extenso y prolífico, muy a pesar de que se encontraba completamente vacío. Sasuke realmente se había esforzado en que todo se viera bonito y lleno de vida. Neji sentía un poco de envidia de eso. Nuevamente caía en cuenta de que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua al quejarse que de no tenía dinero, cuando otros con tan poco habían hecho más.

—Se lo que piensas —Le dijo Lee, ambos se habían quedado un poco atrás de Tenten y Sasuke que la guiaba a donde tenia escondido al príncipe. —Pero Sasuke heredó la enorme fortuna de los Uchiha. Es por eso que ha podido reconstruir todo esto y sacarlo a flote.

—Ah. —Se limitó a decir, sintiéndose miserable de nuevo.

—Así que, ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Tenten? —Preguntó por fin.

—¿Qué ocurre de qué?

—Han pasado los últimos días juntos y curiosamente, el día que el Príncipe esta extrañamente borracho, los encuentro juntos en su departamento.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Le contestó Neji con una sonrisa.

Lee sonrió de vuelta y se encogió de hombros. Ya era hora de que ocurriera, pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La habitación donde estaba Jen era algo muy parecido a un dojō, estaba casi completamente vacía, y Jen estaba en un pequeño rincón recargado en la pared. Cuando la vio entrar se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

No se veía mal. De hecho, lucía relajado y descansado, tampoco olía a alcohol. Probablemente se había dado un baño hace poco.

—Hola —Lo saludo cuando hubo estado cerca.

—Hola, rompecorazones. —Le dijo ella en una sonrisa. —Neji vino contigo ¿Cierto?

—Si. —Le contestó ella, serena.

Jen, por su parte caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con Neji y Lee que estaba en el pasillo esperando por Tenten. Cuando lo vieron, se pusieron de pie y le dieron una respetuosa reverencia, misma que, en el caso de Neji, fue interrumpida por un puñetazo en el estomago, propiciado por el príncipe, que se tallaba los nudillos, adolorido.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —Gritó Lee, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Tenten salió del golpe de la habitación, para ayudar a ponerse de pie a Neji, mientras veía estupefacta al príncipe.

—Eso fue por robarme a mi novia.

Neji recuperó la compostura, y asintió con la cabeza levemente.

—Bien, —dijo Jen acomodándose la camisa y caminando rumbo a la salida. —Sabes donde encontrarme cuando te rompa el corazón.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —Contestó Tenten, pensando seriamente en que toda la historia de él borracho había sido una mentira muy elaborada para poder golpear a Neji.

—Le decía a Neji. —Dijo dándole un coqueto guiño —Pero tu también sabes donde encontrarme.

Y así, salió de ahí dejando al equipo de Guy, totalmente desconcertado.

Años después, mientras Neji les contaba a sus pequeños hijos la historia, había modificado algunos aspectos, haciendo de esta una valerosa historia de como él había ganado el corazón de su madre en una fiera batalla en contra de un poderoso príncipe.

Tenten, por supuesto, nunca desmentía la historia y solo añadía algunos comentarios sobre lo mañoso que era ese príncipe caprichoso al usar su poder para poner de su lado al ahora Hokage Naruto, y a Sasuke-sama para enfrentarse en contra de Neji, mientras el tío Lee lo ayudaba a derrotarlos.

Solo ellos cuatro sabían la verdad de la historia y era obvio que nunca se la contarían a los pequeños, que disfrutaban alardear sobre ella con sus amigos. Después de todo, en príncipe, ahora Señor Feudal, les mandaba juguetes en sus cumpleaños, como símbolo de derrota por haber perdido el corazón de la dulce y temible maestra de armas de Konoha.

* * *

Esta historia la traía en la cabeza desde hace mas de un año, y estando en mi casa aburrida decidí escribirla y ver que salía.

Estaba pensada para ser una historia de dos o tres capítulos, pero como últimamente se me ha olvidado que giro llevaban mis historias, por lo que mejor decidí plasmarlo en un único capitulo.

Esta idea surgió de un comentario que escuche hace mucho tiempo sobre de que Neji siempre iba a ser la mejor opción de Tenten porque era rico y pertenecía a un clan importante, es por eso que aquí decidí quitarle todo eso, ademas de ponerlo en contra de un atractivo príncipe xD.

Si, se que no es mi mejor obra, y que puede que tenga algunos errores, (lo escribí desde mi celular) pero espero que al menos les agrade.

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y a comentar, nos leemos en alguna nueva actualización, prometo ser mas puntual con ellas.  
SALUDOS CORDIALES


End file.
